memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:J.G. Hertzler
Seinfeld Should we also point out the Seinfeld link,that Hertzler shares with quite a few other actors,among the more notable of them,Jason Alexander,Teri Hatcher and Phil Morris? Wejvagh 23:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :If he acted with all those actors on Seinfeld (or any other project), then yes. However, if you mean noting the other Trek actors who appeared on Seinfeld, then no, that's not necessary. In fact, I think it's even been agreed upon elsewhere that such links were not needed. :In this case, the article should only state that Hertzler appeared in a Seinfeld episode with Alexander and Heidi Swedberg. Stating something like "other Trek actors to appear on Seinfeld include Ian Abercrombie, Lee Arenberg, Vaughn Armstrong, Erick Avari, Corbin Bernsen, Roy Brocksmith, Lanei Chapman, Megan Cole, Mimi Cozzens, Christopher Darga, Bruce Davison, Elizabeth Dennehy, Tim deZarn, Ellen Albertini Dow, Bill Erwin, John Fleck, Michelle Forbes, David Graf, Gerrit Graham, Molly Hagan, Teri Hatcher, Richard Herd, Robert Hooks, Clint Howard, Sherman Howard, Daniel Dae Kim, Norman Large, Stephen McHattie, Deborah May, J. Patrick McCormack, Matt McCoy, Richard McGonagle, Phil Morris, George Murdock, Frank Novak, Tony Papenfuss, Tony Plana, Stephen Root, Leon Russom, Jack Shearer, Armin Shimerman, Sarah Silverman, Guy Siner, Tucker Smallwood, Melanie Smith, Gail Strickland, Steve Susskind, Lawrence Tierney, George D. Wallace, Kellie Waymire, Spice Williams, Jason Wingreen, Tom Wright, and Biff Yeager" is a bit too much since Hertzler didn't actually work with them on Seinfeld. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:27, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::You know, sometimes I swear you are not Human :P --OuroborosCobra talk 03:30, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::Clearly some Andorians have spent far too much time on the Vulcan border and have picked up their habits.– CraigG 23:49, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Everybody Love Raymond I don't want anyone to think I actually watch this show... but it was on after the Ballgame tonight, and I was pleasantly surprised to see JG Hertzler in an episode. I'm not saying this page should have a reference to that necessarily... but in the episode, he wore an Eyepatch over his left eye... the same eye Martok was missing. For a minute, I thought maybe he really had lost that eye in real life... until I remembered his myriad of other Star Trek performances. All of them including binocular vision. It would seem an odd coincidence... and feels more like some sort of homage. I'm going to do some research on it (without expecting to actually find anything so obscure...), but I just wanted to point that out, since it was kinda cool. Anyone know anything about that?Hossrex 07:25, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Haven't seen that episode, so I wouldn't know. Most likely coincidence, but you never know. That said, why wouldn't you want anyone to think you watch the show? It was pretty good... especially Peter Boyle. Really miss him. --From Andoria with Love 10:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :: The Raymond thing was kinda a joke. :) And... Peter Boyle... this isn't a joke... he was one of my favorite actors of all time. On the occasion that I would watch Raymond, it was because of Boyle. One of those classic comedians who was old... but it just sort of seemed like he'd live forever. Tragic. :( On topic though (I really did update this, because I had something to say), I've been looking around, and information regarding Hertzler is surprisingly sparse... barring MA of course. I really really do think it was an homage, but I don't feel comfortable in making an edit to his page until I have a citation (as would of course be required by MA's rules).Hossrex 05:18, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Policy Question I added the "Shakespearian Klingons" quotation, since it illuminated both Herzler's self-image as an actor and Star Trek's casting policy -- and in its own right is very interesting -- and since it's undeniably "meta-canonical", being an on-the-record comment by a participant. I was careful to get his exact words, but in off-the-cuff interviews generally one finds syntactic unfortunateness and stops and starts. For publication, these would normally be cleaned up a bit; for example "that's something that Star Trek was unique" would normally be edited to "that's something about Star Trek that was unique" or "that's one respect in which Star Trek was unique." My assumption is that MA prefers exactness and is willing to tolerate casual syntax in quotations, but is there any formal policy on this? (This may seem pedantic, but at one point in my checkered past I was a teacher of English grammar.) – CraigG 00:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Then you know about sic, that would probably take care of it. --TribbleFurSuit Yeah, I know about sic, but I've never used it except in polemics, because it's a) distracting, drawing attention away from what the quotee is actually saying, and b) condescending. It's also unfair, in dealing with off-the-cuff verbal remarks, as I imply above. So the question remains. – CraigG 03:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ethnicity Is Hertzler of German descent? Jewish? Both? Just curious. Toddsschneider 12:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I seem to recall reading that he is of German descent. I don't know for sure, though. --From Andoria with Love 12:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC)